Bloodied Hands
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Seras has more to her heritage then was ever thought. Deviates from Manga. Rating may change later.
1. Home

**Seras** lay sprawled out on the dusty floor. 'How time had passed by so quickly,' she thought. She could not help but wonder what was happening in the world outside of her abode. Most people thought it to be haunted. Nobody wanted or even dared to go near the haunted mansion... For that was what it was. At least, to Seras it was. It was haunted by her memories, memories of a time long gone. She rolled over onto her stomach and inhaled deeply. She could faintly smell a scent that briefly brought back memories of her childhood, her mother's scent. Normally this would have been a good thing, well it was not in this case, not by far, the otherwise sweet scent was tainted by the that of fear, of hatred, and denial.

**Not** a single one of her current coworkers or employers nor even her master Alucard knew where she was currently residing, cradled by memories, memories that would forever haunt her, during every waking moment, that would follow her into her nightmares when she was asleep, despite her master lecturing her on the 'fact' that vampires don't dream. Maybe it was because she still held on to her human emotions, dreaming was a really human thing right? She was sure her master never dreamt the thought of her master having nightmares about being defeated by Integra's ancestor and being staked as he lay unable to defend himself came to her but she quickly shrugged the foolish idea off. Her master knew what he was saying. But to her. When the nightmares were just becoming fewer something triggered her memories and it was once again as if it had happened the day before.

**During** her last mission she had gone berserk, lost control, went haywire, call it whatever you like but it was definitely bloody. Her master had grinned broadly, proudly almost. Her employer could only shake her head in disappointment. The butler observed the scene with curiosity, and her co-workers were petrified with sheer terror as she tore through the enemy ranks with nothing else than her bare hands and her bloodlust. She herself had only stared at her hands, the blood staining them bringing back memories of that fateful night years ago, the events leading to the first time her hands were this bloody replaying in her head, unlike now it had been the blood of someone dear to her. But just the same she could only stare as the crimson liquid covered her hands.

**Rolling** over once more she curled on her side clutching the blanket that her mother had made her years ago. Sighing she let her eyes close as she willed herself to fall asleep in the grand abode she had inherited after her parents had died. She had not lived in the house since she was a little girl though, since... That night. Maybe she should tell Sir Integra? Maybe then she could use her house as a base of operations, then her family would be able to help Integra and the Hellsing organization. It would also make it so Seras would no longer be so lonely (Or cramped in case of the current Hellsing "base of operations").

**Seras** slowly began to appear within the dark confines of her temporary room inside of the Hellsing summer home, just outside Royal Air Force base Mildenhall(1). Seras couldn't help but wonder why she had never heard of this place, although she did know for one that the Hellsing organization would not be able to operate out of such a small building. In addition to it being relatively little it was just not meant for sieges, or warfare of any sort for that matter, it was meant to be a vacationing home and nothing more. Walking out of her room she moved to where she could sense both her master and her employer... If you could really call Integra her employer, Seras did not get paid for her work nor did she have much choice on the matter, it was work for Hellsing or be hunted by them.

**Knocking** gently on the door she waited. Upon hearing a gentle call of, _"Come in,"_ she cracked open the door far enough to let herself in_. _When the Hellsing leader's attention was on her she bowed and began to talk, _"Sir Integra, I know that this may sound really strange but.. I think I know of a place the organization can operate out of; at least until you can rebuild the old manor."_ Seras said shyly not sure how Sir Integra would take the news. She had become more confident during her short life as a vampire, but when around Sir Integra all her confidence just seemed to crumble.

**Integra **twirled around her seat from facing the only window in the room, her interest and curiosity sparked by Seras' words. _"Tell me more about exactly what you had in mind, Agent Victoria."_ Seras hesitated slightly, she felt so small in the presence of the 'lady of steel', but she had already started this, no going back now, _"Well sir,"_ she paused before physically trying to shake off her unease, _"It's my family home, Sir." _

"_**Your**__ family home."_ Integra said softly more to herself than to Seras, whatever could the draculina mean? _"Continue, Seras."_

Seras nodded before proceeding, trying to choose her words well, _"My family owns a building much similar to the old Hellsing headquarters... Just.. Larger. " _Seras paused again, _"It's more like a castle really..."_

Integra sat up in her chair eying the draculina with suspicion, even Alucard turned to look at his small fledgling with interest, although hardly visible considering his eyes were covered by his shades. _"A castle,"_ Integra prompted, _"Officer Victoria, I know of all the castles around London and I assure you most of them are tourist traps._

Seras ducked her head sheepishly, "_Well sir, I don't want to sound strange but... your family isn't the only one who dealt in magic long ago."_

OoOoO

AN: The castle idea is a creative liberty. I am sorry if I have offended anyone who may be from England that may be reading this story. I decided to combine chapter one and two thanks to my new beta KawaiiKityChan.

1: This is a real base. My cousin happens to be stationed there along with his wife. I in no way own the rights to this information as I looked up the name on Google.


	2. Seals

**Last Time:**

Seras ducked her head sheepishly, _"Well sir, I don't want to sound strange but... your family isn't the only one who dealt in magic long ago."_

**This Time:**

****

Integra's eyes went wide, _"Whatever do you mean by that, Agent Victoria?"_ her voice was sharp and stern as she leaned forward in her seat, head propped on her elbows over the large oak desk before her, fingers laced together as if asserting the information one of her vampires just provided her with.

"_**Well**__ sir Integra, your ancestor, Abraham Van Hellsing dabbled in ancient runes, hence the way master is bound to your blood."_

**Integra** quickly cut her off, _"One moment...Bound to my blood you say?"_

**Seras** nodded her head once"Well," She hesitated, unsure as to whether or not she should give out such information, before finally settling on do so, it did after all concern Integra herself. _"Yes sir, he is sealed to your bloodline not through succession but through blood. Should you ever have children your children shall be able to control his actions. As for me I am in no way sealed to your blood thus you have no true control over me except through my master whom you control. As for how my family dabbled in magic well we never specialized in one certain field. Iscariot originated with my family as a matter of fact hence the way they are able to transport away like Paladin Father Anderson (a distant cousin of mine for that matter)."_ Seras seemed to mumble to herself for a few moments.

"_**Police **__girl," _her master's voice was strong in its address of her,_ "what of the magic that hid your castle?"_

**Seras** jumped slightly at her master's baritone voice, _"Well its a sort of warding spell. Similar to what used to protect your castle during your reign of barony in Romania. Although there's more than that, but we specialized in protection and not so much in offense. "_

**This** time again it was Alucard who interrupted his fledgling, Integra still busy wondering how she did not know any of this _"How is it you knew about the wards around my castle?" _How would she answer this without sounding like she was obsessed with him? His past that is.

"_**Well**__ master, my family has kept records of all of the wards they placed or battles they have ever set or been in. My.."_ Seras paused to think and held up her fingers before beginning to count as if to make sure she remembered what number she was on, _" seven times great-grandfather Aemilianus(1) Milan(2) was go one who set them up."_

**Although** it was not visible behind his sunglasses Alucard's eyes were wide open at this confession. He could remember the mortal magister Aemilianus who cast the wards on his castle relatively well. He had known better then to threaten him or his family when he had gone to him to request his services. _"Police girl why didn't you ever inform us of your heritage before now?" _He asked sounding almost disappointed.

**Seras's** face went blank, what did he mean by that? When did he start to care about these things even the slightest bit?_ "You never asked about my family connections. Why should I have volunteered the information that I thought you didn't wish or care to know?"_

**Integra** Slammed her fist into the desk startling the smaller vampire._"Maybe for the fact that you knowing magic could unseal your master 'from my blood' as you put it."_ Integra growled as she rose to her feet and strolled forward. Seras's eyes narrowed, did Sir Integra really think her capable of doing that? And why did she even think that she would be so deceitful.

"_**Just**__ precisely what gave you the idea that I was even capable of unsealing him to begin with?" _her stare challenged the much taller woman, and although despite the fact hers were red the Hellsing heirs' glare was more intimidating she did not back off.

"_**How**__ about the fact that it is clear that you are in love with him!"_ Integra all but shouted.

**Alucard** had stood by until now thinking that his master would think rationally about what she heard. Hearing the words from his master's mouth, along with the way Seras flinched and looked away told him that the words were true, but the way Seras's feelings were used against her in such a way. While he had known about her feelings for him he had not been about to approach her over them unless they got in the way of a mission. But this was going too far for his liking, _"Master, is this interrogation really necessary? Were you not the one complaining about not having a secure enough facility to work out of before police girl arrived?"_

**Integra** tensed at Alucard's words before she forced herself to relax. _"You have no idea just how much my family hates the Milan family do you Alucard?" _

**Now** it was Seras's turn to tense. 'She isn't thinking about what I'm thinking about is she?' Seras thought and forced herself to stop breathing in order to hide her rising panic.


	3. Blood Feud

My many thanks to both my reviewers and my beta KawaiiKityChan.

**Last Time:**

Integra tensed at Alucard's words before she forced herself to relax. _"You have no idea just how much my family hates the Milan family do you Alucard?" _

Now it was Seras's turn to tense. 'She isn't thinking about what I'm thinking about is she?' Seras thought and forced herself to stop breathing in order to hide her rising panic.

**This Time:**

"_**Do**__ you not realize that the stories are always written by the victor and not the ones who lose?"_ Seras replied coolly. _"Don't tell me you haven't realized that it very well could have been your family that begun the blood feud? Rather than jumping conclusions and blaming mine."_

**It** was now Alucard's turn to raise both eyebrows in slight shock. He had not known that the Hellsing family had been part of any blood feud._ "A blood feud.. police girl, are you sure?"_

**Seras'** gaze snapped toward her master and she nodded her head. _"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise. It's not like I'm proud about it Master."_

**Integra** gritted her teeth together_ "Of course your family is the one that started it!"_ Integra snapped angrily. Insulted by the idea anyone thought her family to be the aggressive 'search and destroy' type _"Your family started to encroach in on our hunting grounds."_

**Seras**' eyes turned a dark red shade that spoke volumes of her anger, Closer to black than they were to the bright color they were when she was 'enjoying' herself. _"Foolish Hellsing wench the grounds your family manor once stood on belonged, and still belongs to my family by law! The only reason you have the right to rebuild it is because I allow it to be, Don't make me regret that!"_ these sentences were spat out in a double tone voice that seemed to echo in the small room and ricochet off the walls. Speaking of the room, the once brightly lit office had turned dark, not as if the sun had set but an unnatural dark which seemed to make the air in it to breathe.

**Integra** and Alucard both stared at the draculina, taken aback by not only her words, but how her anger seemed to confirm them, Was this possible? Could the Hellsing manor really be built on another families lands? _"Is that even possible?"_ Integra asked more to her slave Alucard than to Seras, she still could not, or was not willing to believe it, Alucard just shrugged unable to comprehend the meaning behind the words as well.

**Seras** stared at them as the heir's words, along with her master's seeming indifference brought her anger to a new level. _"How can it not be? My family as I have said before records everything from battles to births. I may not have any living relatives left but that doesn't mean I do not continue that tradition." _She hissed in a low breath sounding pretty much like she intended to murder whoever thought they knew better.

"_**Calm**__ down Seras."_ Alucard murmured soothingly. At least as soothingly as someone like him possibly could.

Seras gritted her teeth and took several deep, calming breaths, "So are you going to take me up on my offer or will you, like the Iscariots allow pride to blind your reason?" her tone was flat as she spoke relaying her anger to the other two sitting before her.

**Integra **turned to her desk, opened her drawer and removed a cigar from it before bringing it to her mouth, lighting it and walking toward the window. _"I suppose that would be acceptable."_ she spoke before taking a tug on the cigar, letting the 'soothing' smoke fill her lungs _"I suppose it is"_ she repeated in a soft murmur.


	4. Rules

**Last Time:**

Seras gritted her teeth and took several deep, calming breaths, "So are you going to take me up on my offer or will you, like the Iscariots allow pride to blind your reason?" her tone was flat as she spoke relaying her anger to the other two sitting before her.

**Integra **turned to her desk, opened her drawer and removed a cigar from it before bringing it to her mouth, lighting it and walking toward the window. _"I suppose that would be acceptable."_ she spoke before taking a tug on the cigar, letting the 'soothing' smoke fill her lungs _"I suppose it is"_ she repeated in a soft murmur.

**This Time:**

**A **month had passed since the talk in Integra's office and the organization had been moved over slowly in hopes that none of their former enemies would notice. Seras had been horrified to discover from one of her allies that the McKains had discovered that she still exisisted. She had completely ignored Sir Integra when she had demanded to know what had happened to cause her to go silent for a week straight. Now standing at the window to the one room she had forbidden any other to enter she contemplated the wisdom of allowing this organization to "invade" her home. The room she currently stood in was filled with shelf upon shelf of scrolls and there were hundreds of scrolls residing in this room not counting the scrolls in the rooms connected to this one.

'**Police** Girl my master wishes to speak with us,' came the sound of her masters voice in her mind beconing her to join him in the office that Integra had decided was hers.

**Seras** knew though that she would soon disabuse the woman of that notion. 'Coming master,' Seras replied as she gathered the shadows around her form and sinking into a well of them only to appear on the other side of it meaning right in front of Integra's desk. "You called Sir Integra?"

"**Indeed.**" Integra replied spinning her chair to face the draculina under the control of her pet vampire. "I want you to give me complete control over all assessts under your family name."

**Seras** frooze at the human's words, "You dare make such a demand of me traitors child?!" these words seemed to have torn themselves from the very depths of her being.

**Alucard**, who had been standing in the corner the entire took this chance to move forward and in front of his master. "You will calm down and listen to what my master says."

**Seras **straightened her spine and looked him straight in the eyes and replied, "No." Seras smiled frostily then with a triumphant gleem in her eyes, "I've already broken the bonds that force me to listen to your every word. I am no longer your fledgling. I am now a true No Life Queen."

**"And** what does that have to do with anything?" Integra barked in anger at being denied her demands.

"**I** don't have to follow his ever word as I used to so I will not be handing over everything my family has gained over the centries. Also while you are under my roof you will obey the rules set by my family." A smirk curled its way onto her lips at the sight of Integra's disbelief and her masters amusement.

"**Well** done Seras Victoria. You truely are free of my influence aren't you? So what are your rules?"

(O)(o)(O)

**A** figure cloaked in shadows stood beside a dimly lit door chuckled. "So that family has returned has it? I thank you for your information Father Maxwell."

**The** second figure standing in the room smile and replied, "That family has already betrayed us twice now it is time to repay them for their lack of generosity."

**The** shadowed figure's chuckle rang threw the building it stood in causing all that heard it to shiver with dread at the promise in it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Time:**

"**Well** done Seras Victoria. You truely are free of my influence aren't you? So what are your rules?"

(O)(o)(O)

**A** figure cloaked in shadows stood beside a dimly lit door chuckled. "So that family has returned has it? I thank you for your information Father Maxwell."

**The** second figure standing in the room smile and replied, "That family has already betrayed us twice now it is time to repay them for their lack of generosity."

**The** shadowed figure's chuckle rang threw the building it stood in causing all that heard it to shiver with dread at the promise in it.

**This Time:**

**Seras **couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips. The past few days had been the worse then she had anticipated. Why in the world had she told them about her heritage again? Oh yeah; it was because she had to explain how she had come to own a mideval castle.

(O)(o)(O)

**Alucard** stood behind his former fledgling simply watching her. Where had his timid fledgling gone, and where had this one come from. She constantly defied him and his master at every turn. He knew that his masters demands the day before last had been far out of line but still; she had no right to speak to her that way.

(O)(o)(O)

**Integra** stared out of the window she sat in front of and simply contemplated the events that had occured over the past month or more. She had realized that she had been out of line when demanding that Seras hand over everything her family had gined over the years. She wished that she knew of Seras's heritage before she had offered to let Hellsing opperate out of this castle despite its defenses.

(O)(o)(O)

**So** the Milans had risen to power once more. A figure facing the window mused wilst turnig a glass flute glass round and round watching the rainbows dancing across the floor as the mornig light began to fill the room. The figure had been most surprised to recieve the letter from the last of the Milans the day before and had been pondering on how to reply to her enquiries.

(O)(o)(O)

Seras paced in the courtyard waiting and hoping for a positive reply, any reply at all would do actually. She had known these people since she was little. What if they didn't think it was her? What if they thought it was someone playing a joke on them and they didn't reply.

Not too long after she had begun to pace back and forth a shadow seemed to stretch away from the wall before detatching from the wall altogether. "Seras. . . Victoria. . ." a high pitched raspy voice seemed to call from the very air around her causing the soldiers miling about the courtyard to stop what they were doing and glance around looking for the source of the voice and finding nothing.

"Leibert! You came!" Seras exclaimed softly as she moved toward the shadows of the massive wall. Only to be met by some odd sort of creature.

"Of course I came Mistress." The creature somewhat resembled Alucards hellhounds in that it was a massive dog except for it had three heads that supported only one set of eyes. "You should know by now that those decended from the great Cerberus will always answer the call of th Milans."


End file.
